Passion
by Kanariya674
Summary: Yuna is taught something she will never be able to forget. -LenneYuna-


**Author Notes:** Yeah um, this is a crack pairing but I'm desperately in love with this couple so…who cares. PWP basically and I think it just may be a little OOC. This is inspired by reading VermillionSky's Yuna/Lenne fanfiction. Warning, this is unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer: **The game _Final Fantasy X-2_ does not belong to me – rather, to Square Enix. All of the characters, name settings, etc. (unless mentioned or recognized otherwise) belong to them, not me.

**Summary: **Yuna is taught something she will never be able to forget. -LenneYuna-

**Specifies Scene Change:** X X X

**PASSION**

The Farplane – a realm so ethereal, so mysterious to the common man. It is the home to the dead, as well as home to the pyreflies.

It's amazing how such creatures form fiends so hideous in nature. How many times has Yuna fallen victim to these fiends; how many times has Yuna almost died before them?

Before her, the sky is littered with them. They cry words she cannot understand, fly overhead like lost souls. Maybe that is what they are, lost souls searching for a purpose.

Just like her.

That is how she began, after the defeat of Sin. There is no purpose for a summoner when there is no Sin to defeat or no aeons to summon. In the end, she turned to sphere hunting – looking for a purpose in the life she wasn't supposed to have. And then she found _that_ sphere, and suddenly she felt like she really mattered again.

Yuna is ready to be someone again. After all, she has hints _he_ will return. And heck, she's sitting right here in fields of the Farplane, so far in the game looking for him.

"Now where to go from here is another matter…"

Not surprisingly she is clad in her Songstress attire – after all, every other time she's been to this place she always somehow ended up looking like this. This time though, she hopes there is no Shuyin to greet her, no masculine voice to call her 'Lenne, Lenne…'

_Lenne…_

"Lenne…"

The summoner from one thousand years ago…she always manages to intrigue Yuna. They resemble closely, however still look different. Lenne was beautiful in her own right; Lenne possessed silk chestnut hair, soft brown eyes and a seductive figure that no doubt gained the attention of males and females everywhere in her time. Yuna sometimes finds herself envious of the girl from the past, but accepts her own features with no shame at all.

"I wonder where you are Lenne. Have you witnessed Shuyin torture us, threaten the people of Spira?"

The high-pitched moans of the many pyreflies overhead are Yuna's answer. Not like she expects the Zanarkand beauty to appear out of nowhere and start walking to her and make conversation…

"We ended up fighting some friends of ours, because he controlled them."

_Why am I talking to myself like this…? Really, it's more like why am I talking to a dead woman like this?_

"Gippal, Baralai and Nooj. That cave plagues my nightmares."

Yuna stands, the flowers beneath her crunching due to her movement. She looks beyond the field of flowers, towards the mass of pyreflies hovering over the waterfalls so close, yet so far away.

"It's kind of scary here…"

_I wonder where Rikku and Paine are…_

"What do I do…?"

Their cries seem louder – or maybe that's because the pyreflies, for some reason…

_Why are they so close?_

They swirl about Yuna – kissing her arms, gliding across her face…it slightly scares her, but she does not panic. She watches with widened eyes, how they almost intimately touch her, caress her…

_**So you notice, don't you?**_

Yuna's rose lips part, but she says nothing. She doesn't have to, because the pyreflies are floating away, creating an image she wouldn't have thought in a million years would appear like this…

_Lenne…_

"I'm here, I'm here Yuna…"

The high summoner does not move; she is frozen in surprise at witnessing the dead girl form before her. Her whole body fades into existence, and like Shuyin, she becomes solid. She is not faded like an image would appear on the Farplane and Yuna can see she has the ability to actually touch her…

"Are you lost?" the woman says, running her hand through her hair. The beads of her earrings make noise with this movement, reminding Yuna how real this is.

"…In more ways than one," Yuna confesses, staring directly at the brown-eyed girl. Lenne offers a small smile.

"I heard you earlier Yuna."

Surprise gleams in the blue and green eyes. "Heard me?"

Lenne stares deeply at Yuna and takes a step forward. "About Shuyin."

"Shuyin?"

Another step. "I do not know what he has done specifically, but he has aimed to hurt you and your friends. For that, right now I cannot forgive." Lenne's arm reaches out, and soon soft fingers are traveling along Yuna's cheekbones, almost memorizing Yuna's facial structure.

"Yuna, do not worry so much. I want you to relax." Taking Yuna's hand within her own, Lenne brings it to her face. She lays a soft kiss on her palm – all the meantime, her deep eyes piercing and touching Yuna's soul.

"Relax. You will battle Vegnagun and Shuyin soon…Yuna, _relax…_"

_What is she doing…to…me?_

"Take this offer of comfort and love. It's been so long, and I want you Yuna."

_What?_

"Do you believe I can forgive Shuyin right now? He is causing so much pain; I cannot bear to face him right now. I feel hurt, and you do too." Lenne brings herself closer and with a lick of her lips her nose is centimeters away from Yuna's. "Please, help me…help _us…_"

The high summoner inhales and gulps – it is clear she is nervous. "What…?"

"Like I said Yuna, relax. Let me show you how to forget…"

And then, Lenne presses her lips against Yuna's, lips like flower petals caressing Yuna's own. The high summoner is left in shock again, so it is not surprising she does not respond.

"Open for me Yuna…"

All the girl can do is obey and when she does, her eyes roll back and she submits fully. Lenne's wet muscle explores her mouth, dances with her own tongue and causes her to feel shivers of anxiety and excitement. The emotions are overwhelming, and Yuna…

"Lenne…"

"You sound so sweet…"

A soft hand rubs against her exposed abdomen, tracing small circles with care. Yuna begins to pant, to which Lenne smiles in response.

"You need to forget, only for so long. I'm here for you, so let us forget."

So Yuna lets Lenne place her on her back, the flowers crushing beneath her slim form. Lenne crawls on top, her core against Yuna's own. The high summoner can feel Lenne's excitement through her clothes and with a blush realizes Lenne's state assists in creating sexual arousal within her.

"Do not be afraid. I am a woman; I can give you what you want."

Lenne captures Yuna's lips with hers once more and again their tongues dance sensually, saliva coating each others' tongues. Yuna resists a small moan – her resistance shows as she clenches the ground beneath her. Lenne can only smile.

"There is no one here but departed souls. I want to hear you," the brunette says, her fingers tracing the expanse of Yuna's neck. The high summoner nods and then grasps Lenne's shoulders with her hands, bringing the woman closer to her form.

"Will Tidus forgive me for this…?"

The ex-summoner offers another one of her small, pretty smiles. "In times of peril, I believe we need comfort. He should understand that. You've been on your own so long…"

Yuna shakes her head in disagreement. "I have had friends to guide me through. Without them, I don't know where I would be."

A soft kiss is placed upon her temple. "I suppose you have had them, haven't you? But you are so strong." Her tongue escapes her mouth to lick her cheek. Yuna blushes.

"Lenne…"

A hand grasps the hook of her songstress vest and soon it is parted, exposing cream flesh free from scars or wounds. Her blush grows darker as Lenne opens the vest fully and Yuna's full breasts come into view, nipples pink and erect from the harsh cold air.

"Don't be afraid. You are so beautiful…"

Lenne closes her eyes as she takes one nipple into her mouth, her tongue rubbing against the nub with concentration. Her teeth lightly pull against the flesh, creating pain so light it's pleasurable for Yuna.

"Lenne…"

"I love it how you say my name," Lenne gasps, and then repeats her actions but with the other nipple. The high summoner moans in appreciation, letting her hands grasp Lenne's scalp and bring her closer.

Suddenly the woman stops, but it is not long before she derives her attention to somewhere else. Yuna can feel Lenne press kisses along her neck, but more importantly feel a hand moving over her breast, along her abdomen, lightly against her sex…

"Moan for me Yuna."

And then Lenne lets her middle finger work magic, grazing the line of her panties. She uses her other hand to grip Yuna's thigh and lastly her mouth, still pressing open kisses on the juncture of her neck and shoulder…

Yuna groans and bucks her hips, wanting Lenne to bring attention to her core. It is not ignored; Lenne, just as excited, hastily moves the light pink silk to the side, revealing Yuna's nether lips.

With a gasp, Yuna realizes how aroused she is; she can feel her juices seep along the parting of her vagina and make their slow journey down the expanse of her milky thighs. Lenne does not help; harsh, hot breath is against her and if Lenne doesn't do anything, before long Yuna will have to do something herself.

Of course, it doesn't need to come to that – with furrowed eyebrows, Lenne parts her lips to reveal a pink tongue. It darts out to take an experimental taste, and she is not disappointed when a tangy but sweet flavor enters her mouth. With a groan Lenne takes another lick, past the vaginal lips and along the wetter lining.

_Oh, please…_

"D-Don't stop, please…"

"Do not worry," Lenne whispers, the soft breaths of air causing Yuna to quiver in excitement. "I have no plans to stop until you cum for me…"

Using her fingers, Lenne parts the lips to expose glistening flesh and Yuna's small hole, dripping with her vaginal nectar. Both brunettes resist moans of pleasure.

"Yuna…"

And then Lenne takes another taste, followed by another and another. Soon, her velvet muscle is moving rapidly within the passage, along and in Yuna's hole. It takes all of Lenne's willpower to keep in her groans of lust as Yuna's walls clench around her tongue…the taste of Yuna is so delicious it is too hard to stop…

"L-Lenne…Lenne…oh please…"

Lenne removes her fingers and pulls away from the enticing sight before her. Looking at Yuna, the Zanarkand songstress can tell Yuna is ready to cum – her cheeks pink, lips parted and breasts full – yes, she is definitely ready to cum.

"Get on your hands and knees," Lenne orders, brown eyes dark with desire. Wordlessly the high summoner obeys and once in position, Lenne is quick to act.

Thin fingers part her lips once again and the familiar wet appendage is inside of Yuna's body, massaging her inner walls and seeking all the juice it can. Lenne's free hand works Yuna's clitoris, rubbing it with speed. It is not long before the signs of orgasm begin to appear – Yuna's thighs begin to shake, her moans gain in volume and her legs spread wider. The scent is almost overwhelming at this point, but knowing the high summoner is about to cum…

"Lenne, Lenne, Lenne…please…"

Yuna begins to grind the tongue, desperate to reach euphoria. It makes Lenne's tongue work faster, makes Yuna pant harder…

"Yes, _yes!_"

And then Yuna's body gives a final quiver, her screams reach their loudest and her juices flow out of her, into Lenne's mouth and down her hairless thighs. Lenne moans in appreciation, lapping all that enters her oral cavern.

When her orgasm is over, Yuna's torso hits the ground because she feels defeated and tired. Lenne takes this time to clean the fluid off the high summoner's legs, almost causing Yuna to grow aroused again.

"Yuna, I cannot stress enough how beautiful you are. Your moans were music." Yuna feels a pat on her bottom and with a blush realizes it was _Lenne_ that patted her bottom like that. It was Lenne that kissed her, made Yuna _hers…_

"Lady Yuna…" A lick to the earlobe – it makes Yuna shiver. "I'll remember this forever…"

_**It's time to get up…**_

X X X

"Yunie…Yunie…YUNIE!"

_Ugh…Rikku?_

"Looks like she's up."

_Paine?_

"Ah…guys?"

Yuna opens her eyes and surprisingly there isn't a field of flowers to greet her or pyreflies floating in the sky. Nope, it is the cabin she is greeted to; the familiar large windows of the Celsius, the Barkeep and her two friends, Rikku and Paine.

"I see you have slept in your dressphere again," Paine comments, a small smirk present on her light lips. Looking down, what Paine says proves to be true; there Yuna is, in her songstress dressphere.

"I take it another vision came," Rikku remarks, her eyes twinkling with devious intent. It makes Yuna blush, wondering if…

"Yeah, we definitely heard 'Oh please, Lenne please' come out of you!" the blonde exclaims as she rocks on her heels. "I never really thought of you as the one to like girls Yunie, but you know, I guess without a lover for two years can do that to you."

The high summoner grows red in embarrassment, disbelieving at her cousin's comment. "Rikku!"

"What? Come on Yunie, if I were you I wouldn't be too embarrassed. Lenne's a good looking woman, what can I say?"

"Rikku…" Paine warns with her hands on her hips.

"Be glad it was us that found you. But heck, how priceless would Buddy's reaction be if he heard…"

"Rikku."

"Sorry, sorry Dr. P.!"

_So, it was all a dream…_

_Or were they memories…_

It leaves a bad taste in Yuna's mouth, knowing that really could've been a memory, a memory between her and Shuyin…after all, Yuna had one of those before, reliving Lenne and Shuyin's painful demise. Of course, it was of her and Tidus…

_Maybe she really was contacting me or maybe I'm looking too much into this._

"Let's forget about this," Paine says, giving Rikku a glare. "I can imagine it's tough to deal with. Fighting against fiends, anyone?"

_Yeah. Fighting against fiends…_


End file.
